Golden Lions
Staunch protectors of their home Sector in Segmentum Tempestus, the Golden Lions of Terralba fight tirelessly and stubbornly, just like their founding Chapter, the prestigious Imperial Fists, and excel in the practice of Bolter Drills and Stronghold Assaults. The Golden Lions are a Loyalist Codex-Divergent Chapter from an Unknown Founding that have lost almost all of their past history, with only around 600 years worth of records from the point of the Konor Campaign. What was once a proud Codex Chapter has now allowed the two Philosophical viewpoints of their Homeworld, Terralba Majoris, to split the Chapter almost in half. Ever since the Golden Lion 5th Company turned to Chaos and 4th Company split away as renegades in early 900.M41, the Chapter has been observed closely by the watchful eyes of Inquisitor Hoffman of the Ordo Hereticus for any further signs of deterioration into heresy. However the infamous Three Swords Incident, the Chapter's zealotry has only increased significantly. The Chapter has only been active in the Campaigns in their Sector, always in close conjunction with other Imperial Forces, but have more recently been venturing out into the Greater Imperium to fight the Emperor's Wars elsewhere, such as the nearby Konor Campaign, where they were reinforced with their new Primaris Company. Regular adversaries of the Golden Lions include their treacherous brethren now under the alias the Red Swords, the forerunner Genestealer Cults of the tendrils of fast encroaching Hive Fleet Hydra, and the Necron awakenings of the Amenhotep Dynasty. Overall, their hard constant training has created a thousand lethal weapons that, when putting their differences aside, has proven to be the overwhelming destruction of and stubborn defence against the Emperor's enemies, be they the Xenos or Traitor threats the Scottorum Sector faces regularly. Chapter History Lost History The founding and early history of the Chapter, along with many other Clanranald Records were destroyed or corrupted during the aftermath first great heresy within the Sector, which was part of what became known as the Three Swords Incident. The gap in heritage that links the Chapter to their founding Legion has created cultural differences between their "cousins", meaning they only share specific traits of personality and favouritism for bolter weaponry. This vast divide larger than most cousin Chapters has left the Golden Lions uniquely alone as even the nearby Crimson Fists do not consult in Scottorum affairs. Necron Awakening on Planet III (899.M41) Terralba Primaris' (Planet III) use as a training and skill-honing world for Golden Lion recruits and veterans has always been a part of the Chapter's training doctrine. On the verge of the 10th Century, a joint operation between the Mechanicus of Terralba Secundus and Knight House of the Thistle discovered that the primitive world was actually a Tomb World. Mechanicus investigations awakened the dormant Necrons which were discovered to be the first Court of the Amenhotep Dynasty. However, it was only the Lord Ahmose that awoke with a small vanguard force and not too much effort to suppress for the masses of nearby Imperial Guard, Golden Lions, Forge World, and Knight House forces of the Terralban Core. Local Radicalist Ordo Xenos Inquisitor, Boichenko Farengar, ordered that the Necrons would not be killed and that, under Inquisitorial control and management, they would become a part of the Clanranald Forces' training doctrines. This was in precaution to the Inquisitor's investigations into the widespread Dynasty that could fully awake at any year. First War of Red Swords (897.M41-901.M41) Full article:First War of Red Swords The Three Swords Incident (901.M41) Craftworld Crusade (902.M41-930.M41) War for Anarchy (915.M41-916.M41) Trappist Crusade (921.M41-931.M41) Disappearance of 6th Company (923.M41) Shaaliv Crusade (928.M41- Operation Shaaliv Freedom (928.M41- Tensions between Companies (937.M41) Second War of Red Swords (937.M41-940.M41) Genestealer discovery (980.M41) Cleansing of Terralba Secundus (980.M41-981.M41) Inquisitorial supported search of Imperial Worlds (981.M41-999.M41) Deamhann War (982.M41-984.M41) Pilgrimage to Terra (984.M41) Warp Storms (999.M41) Chapter Re-Formation (001.M42) Loss of Acedia Konor Campaign Konor Nethamus Vanitor Alongside a Grey Knights Task Force, Trident, a combined Battalion of Astra Infinitum and Golden Lions units under indirect orders from the newly crowned Lord of the Isles, Cing the Forecoming, assaulted a specific heavily fortified position in the Tremantaen Peaks. After mass Infinitum casualties from the unknown renegade defenders, the walls, bastion, and vox-station were successfully taken under Imperial control, the Task Force Trident used the opportunity to advance through the Peaks onto their main objective; regrouping with the rest of the Grey Knights assaulting the Konorian Relay. Leader of the Task Force, Justicar Ajax passed leadership of the position to 11th Cpt Campbell. Sure that no friendly units would approach the position and too preoccupied teleporting out Infinitum casualties to assist High Marshall Astra, and fortifying the damaged position left behind by Ajax, Cpt Campbell did not report in the update of the position to the Vanitor Invasion High Command before a blizzard cut off all vox to the outside world. Unsure of their surroundings, the remaining force garrisoned themselves upon the walls and dug in, waiting for the snowstorm to pass. As visibility returned and the blizzard blew over, all the marines witnessed a large task force Units in the Sebastus Incident GL = Golden Lions, AI = Astra Infinitum * 11th Cpt Campbell (GL) * High Marshall Astra (AI) * Apothecary Sempill (GL) * Champion Bartolf, the Flickhammer (GL) * Librarian Castellan Tala (AI) * Household Tala Veterans (AI) * Dreadnought Benholm (GL) * Household Astra Terminator Bodyguards (AI) * Scout Sniper Squad Dha (GL) * Black Watch Tactical Squad Taurus (GL) * Black Watch Tactical Squad Pisces (GL) Drenthal Known by the Chapter as the Conviction of Sebastus, this infamous action spread throughout the Golden Lions Chapter and solidified the respect for the new Primaris reinforcements that would soon arrive after the Konor Campaign. This also became somewhat of a Chapter legend, with the new Lord of the Isles incorporating it into his personal banner; a Fist in front of an Ordo Tempestus Symbol. Units in the Conviction of Sebastus * Lord of the Isles * 11th Captain Campbell * Apothecary Sempill * Champion Bartolf, the Flickhammer * Dreadnought Benholm * Scout Sniper Squad Dha * Black Watch Tactical Squad Taurus * Black Watch Tactical Squad Pisces * Sìth Hellblaster Squad Danann Loebos Chapter Home World Terralba Majoris is a Hive World with three major continents spanning the planet, each with it's own Hive. The first, the Lowlands, is a relatively small flat open grassy plains biome covered in fertile lands and dense clusters of water bodies known as Lochs and lies between the other two, larger continents. Many natives live in dotted communities outside the continent's Hive City in settlements known as Bailes. In the centre of the Lowlands is a solitary hill called Rueval which on top of it sits Hive Glaschu, home of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery and headquarters of Imperial rule of the Sector. The Lowlands are also where it is said the first Imperials landed on the planet and is the head of the Royalist standing. To the South of the Lowlands is the Highlands; a vast, mountainous continent largely unexplored due to icy, unforgiving weather and merciless fauna. Fortress-Monastery Barbican Between the Fortress-Monastery of the Golden Lions and the Hive Glaschu is the great Gatehouse named Benholm's Lodging. So called for the Chapter legend that the ex-Lord of the Isles, Benholm the Gatekeeper, once sat unmoving upon the Barbican for 5 straight days without sleeping or eating after a vision. This seemingly delirious act prevented the bombing of the Clanranald Headquarters across the Hive. Even now, Great Hall Also dubbed as the Great Hall of Glory by outsiders, the Burghead Fort is the oldest part of the ancient fortress. Taking the same design and location as the original Burghead Fort from pre-Imperial rule, the Great Hall is undoubtedly the largest single structure in the Golden Lions' home, including the perimeter area. The Fort is made up of an inner Hall and 3 ramparts that cut off the North-facing side of the Hall and the Barbican. The actual Fort building is as long as a small Navy Escort (1km) and 600m wide which is separated into two sections. Much like the Barbican, the walls of the inner Hall are built from bricks fashioned from pure Alban Gold. The North-facing end of the Hall has a lower ceiling and trusses made of the rib cage of a Tyranid Hive Fleet Hydra Harridan. Lining the home made trusses are tapestries displaying major campaigns and battles the Chapter has fought in, alongside the banner of each Company (Primaris Company banner now added too) and personal banners of every Lord of the Isles in remaining records (See The Three Swords Incident). The South-facing half of the Hall rises to a domed roof of stained glass which offers natural light into building. The Chapter Symbol of the Lion Rampant is shown in floor mosaics directly underneath the glass dome. The walls of the Hall are completely covered in orderly formations of statues of notable Battle-Brothers and engraved lists of every Brother of the Chapter, past and present, including those of the Highland Protectors and Royal Vanguard. In the centre of the North half sits a raised statue of the Primarch, Rogal Dorn. There is a small Platoon of Imperial Guard Veterans that have a constant presence in the Fort. This Platoon, the Burghead Bulls, patrol the ramparts and stand vigilant guard in the Hall itself and never leave the Fortress-Monastery so will rest in the Unicorn Dormites with the Serfs of the Royal Highland Fusiliers. The Burghead Bulls are well known for their strength and aggression and their zealotry for the Emperor comparable even to a Brother of the Imperial Fists. There is an unmarked path leading through each rampart and straight through the Hall which is the only way for anyone to arrive or exit the actual Fortress-Monastery by land. Most visitors or emissaries are taken into the Fort no matter where they arrived into Fortress, so as to allow them to feel the glory of the Chapter while they await further escort. As it is the last building before the edge of the Fortress-Monastery, this is where the Chapter gathers before they leave for a Campaign. Assimilarum Reclusiam Apothecarion Terrarium Dungeon Armoury Solitorum Guest Chambers Generatorum Shuttle Silos Bell Tower Castellum Tuath Block Glencrose Block Redford Castellum Deas Block Inbhir Nis Castellum Ear Block Albany Block Struighlea Castellum Iar Block Castlehill Block Walcheren Castellum Ionaid Block Dreghorn Block Catterick Block Benbecula Block Tintagel Block Chatham Recruitment While they do posses a Chapter Planet, the Golden Lions rarely actually recruit their new Neophytes from this planet and more often draw their recruits from the nearby Death World known only as Planet III. Every 10 years, in a process known as the Scouting, the Master of the Recruits and Company Chaplains travel down into the dense jungles and scout the most powerful tribes at the time of Scouting. Then, the Chaplain surveying a particular tribe will enter their main settlement and request to the Chieftain his finest warriors by name in a process named the Apparition. The warriors now become Neophytes or Toiseach and are taken back to the Fortress of the Lord where they conduct in standard implantation. If the Toiseach survives the process of implantation, they begin the same induction process as the Imperial Fists, thus becoming Initiates (Mormaer). Mormaers ''will continue their induction of learning and tests for a period of ten years which at the end of, they will sit overall tests on each subject. If they pass flawlessly within two attempts of each test (both physical and mental) then they have the symbol of Dorn's fist branded on to their bare chest and become a full Brother (''Rigrhean) of the Chapter and begin their life in the Lovat's Scouts. If a Toiseach cannot comply with implantations or a Mormaer does not pass every test flawlessly, then the warrior will become a Chapter Serf, or Clanna, in the Fortress-Monastery and will not leave for the rest of their lives. Clanna are seen, to full Rigrheanan, as being almost children to them, as they are children to the Primarch, but are still equally respected as members of the Chapter for their vital roles within. Recruitment Chant Let no one touch me with impunity, For there is only either action or death, We do what we must to help the King, For we are the descendants of Gofraidh. We must maintain our right throughout the stars, For we come here to eat flesh, And our courage is only strengthened by the wound, For we must always keep silent. We must always be ready, For Valour alone gives nobility, Nemo me impune lacessit. Recruitment from Chapter Home World On special demand from a Company Captain, new recruits can instead be drawn from Terralba Majoris. The Neophytes will instead be taken from the Bailles in the Lowlands if requested by a Royalist Company, or be round up from the Highlands if requested by a Highlander Company, both with different techniques. Chapter Organisation Order of Battle The following represents the order of battle of the Golden Lions Chapter as it stands in M42: Company Organisation First Company - The Royal Borderers Second Company - Black Watch Third Company - Royal Highland Fusiliers Sixth Company - Lowlanders Seventh Company - Seaforth's Highlanders Eighth Company - Cameronian Highlanders Ninth Company - Balaklava Company Tenth Company - Lovat's Scouts Eleventh Company - Royal Engineers Twelfth Company - Auxiliary Trainees Reclusiarch Bi-Company Librarius Bi-Company Fourteenth Company - The Sìth Fabled Thirteenth Company - The Fianna Rank Structure The rank structure of the Brothers are completely different from Codex guidlines and has been changed in such a way to be similar to the Clanranald's Imperial Guard Regiment and PDFs so as to give the Guardsmen a feeling of importance. This does not mean an Imperial Guard Sergeant is higher than a Golden Lion Corporal. This more varied ranking structure has been used to show the differences between more veteran Companies to those less so. Basic Ranks Basic ranks are available to every Brother and encompasses all non-commanding ranks. After a Battle-Brother reaches the rank of Sergeant, when next promoted, he will be given a Command Rank or moved on to a different Company (see Company Progression). This also counts for Rigrhrean in Lovat's Scouts but with each new rank, they gain access to train with a new weapon loadout. The rank of Brother is awarded when passing the indoctrination into becoming an Initiate. With this rank, they are respected as a member of the Chapter but as a Neophyte to either the Company he is in or to the Chapter itself and so do not have any command over any other Battle-Brother in the Chapter itself. However, as with any Space Marine, they do have authority to command over other certain Imperial troops. Brothers in the Lovat's Scouts only have Boltguns, Bolt Pistols, and Krak and Frag Grenades available for training. Lance Corporal is much the same as the rank of Brother, however, they do have the authority to lead a Squad of Brothers into a warzone but come under direct instructions from a Sergeant of their Company or any Command Rank. Lance Corporals in the Lovat's Scouts gain the use of Astartes Shotguns and Sniper Rifles for training. Corporal Rank is similar to Lance Corporal in that they can also lead a Squad, but now of Lance Corporals. In addition to this, a Corporal can have direct control over all Brothers in the Company they are in, within the parameters of the orders given to them by a Command Rank. Corporals in the Lovat's Scouts earn the ability to train with Heavy Bolters and Missile Launchers. Corporals in the Lovat's Scouts also gain Bike Training. The rank of Sergeant is the highest rank a standard Battle-Brother Marine can achieve before changing Company or rising into the Command Ranks. With this honour they can lead a Squad of Corporals onto the battlefield and all Lance Corporals and Brothers in the Company for the direct control of the Sergeant Major. Sergeants in the Lovat's Scouts are the only Battle-Brothers allowed to take lead of a Squad for training and also unlock the usage of all other weapons possible for Scout training. Most of these, however, can only be used for training in the Fortress-Monastery, not for use in live firefights. These are; Grav- and Plasma Pistols, Chainswords, Power Swords, Axes, Mauls and Fists, Lightning Claws, Thunder Hammers, Combi-Flamers,-Gravs,-Meltas,-Plasmas, and Storm Bolters. Command Ranks Command Ranks designate a Battle-Brother that is part of Librarian Ranks Company Progression Chapter Fleet The Fleet of the Golden Lions is as small as any other standard, non-Fleet based Chapter but still maintains a considerable Battlefleet. Due to the Chapter cultural split between Royalists and Highlanders, the Fleet is split also. The Auxiliary Trainees and The Sìth have no presence in the Chapter Fleet and Lovat's Scouts only have a Strike Cruiser. The abbreviations that precede the name of each Ship are as follows * HMS - His Majesty's Ship * ISC - Imperial Strike Cruiser * IEF - Imperial Escort Frigate Royalist Fleet Battleships Escorts Highlander Fleet Battleships Escorts Combat Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Flaws Chapter Traditions Daily Rituals Companies 2-9 Free Time Before Morning Prayers and the designated Rest Period, Battle-Brothers are permitted to small amounts of Free Time where they are open to do as they please throughout the Fortress-Monastery. Examples of activities Battle-Brothers participate themselves into include; * Reflecting on their duty to The Emperor in their Cells or the Terrarium Hepburn * Reading up on cultural or tactical topics in their Castellum Librarium or Company Scriptories * Inspecting Chapter trophies and artefacts in the Great Hall of Glory or the Chapels of Our Lions * Honouring their Chapter's deceased in their Castellum Catacomb or Company Crypt Prayers At 4am, the Bell of Dorn rings once again and the entire Chapter (Including Chapter Guests, Serfs and Dreadnaughts, etc.) is gathered for a sermon by the Master of Sanctity in the Great Hall of Somerled. The Chapter renews their Oaths to The Emperor and individual Chaplains then proceed to give out daily orders and administrative tasks to their respective Companies. Before the Chapter disperses into Daily Duties, the Lord of the Isles will address any major announcements to the Battle-Brothers. At 12.15am, the Bell of Dorn rings for the second time and each Company regroups for Midday Prayer in their Company Chapel. This Prayer is just a simple sermon conducted by the Chaplain of the Company. For a third time, the Bell of Dorn rings, this time at 8.15pm for Evening Prayer. Once again, Companies are assembled for a sermon similar to Midday Prayer. Morning Firing Rights After Morning Prayer, each Company is directed to their Castellum Training Grounds by their Company Champion for 5am. There, each Battle-Brother will perform Firing Drills which entail varying target practices with their personal weapon, directed under both Company Champion and CSM. Merit is awarded to Brothers with consistently good accuracy while those with the opposite will be escorted to the Castellum Penitorum, where they will stay till Morning Prayer the next morning. Battle Practices At 7am, Companies will move from the Training Grounds' Firing Ranges and descend into the Combat Cages for practice in whatever Company Chaplains briefed the Company during Morning Prayer. Exercises in Morning Battle Practices include training in; * Close Quarters Combat * Live Firing * Hazardous Environment Combat * Bolter Drills At 3pm, Companies are again escorted to Castellum Training Grounds to participate in later Battle Practices. These focus more on combined tactics with different elements of the Chapter like training with; * Vehicles * Auxiliary Support * New Tactics * Besiege Warfare * Different Companies Battle Practices are overseen by the Company Champion and CSM and any injuries sustained in these Exercises are told to be ignored until after they are completed. Injury Reports / Pain Stimulation At Midday, between Battle Practice and Midday Prayer, Battle-Brothers may go to Baille Na Cille to have an Apothecary provide medical attention to any wounds picked up during morning exercises. If no wounds were acquired, Battle-Brothers can participate in Pain Stimulation and Endurance Tests that stretch the Brothers' resistance to pain and climate, including sessions with a Pain Glove. Meals At 1pm, Companies attend a small meal prepared by Refectorium Serfs, eaten in the Company Refectory. The meal is prepared from the fauna hunted by Lovat's Scouts the previous day on Planet III. Midday Meals are often held in silence so as to let Brothers reflect on their duties and service to The Emperor. Overseen by the two Company Captains, they keep a strict eye on Brothers' silence. At 9pm, the Bell of Dorn rings a fourth time and the whole Chapter marches from their Company Blocks to the Great Hall of Somerled Tactical Indoctrination Gene-Seed Testing Exotic Exercises Maintenance Rituals Rest Period Examples Sgt Daibhidh, 1st Tactical Squad Aquarius, Black Watch Company 998.M41, Training Season Am Foghar **** Sgt Hengheas, 1st Sternguard Squad Hengheas, The Royal Borderers ''Company **** Bro Lytol, 4th Scout Squad ''Ceithir, Lovat's Scouts Company Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Symbol Chapter Beliefs Royalist Philosophy Highlander Philosophy Notable Golden Lions See: List of Golden Lions * Causantin, the King - Current Lord of the Isles Gallery Trivia * I've been building up fluff on the Chapter since I rejoined the hobby in 2012 and have been writing it up on a single Excel workpage in my free time until I discovered this website. * I actually own quite a proper force of Golden Lions (most unpainted... whoops). ** UPDATE: Just started painting my forces because of the Fate of Konor Campaign. Photos of the Lovat's Scouts should be coming in the immediate future. * Inspiration for the Chapter comes from various different aspects of my life, my family ancestry and where I live. These include; ** The Royal Regiment of Scotland ** Scottish heraldry ** The Kingdom of the Isles ** Skyrim (You can't say they don't have awesome names) ** Various clans of Scotland (Most importantly the two major ones from the Western Isles) ** Place names in the Outer Hebrides ** Scottish Gaelic language ** The Jacobite Rebellion Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Scottorum Sector